The present invention relates to an electromagnetic shielding plate, an electromagnetic shielding structure, and an entertainment system having the electromagnetic shielding structure.
In electronic equipment, there are cases where electromagnetic waves are generated resulting from actions of internal equipment and are radiated out to the exterior of equipment. In recent years, it is strongly desired to minimize radiation of unnecessary electromagnetic wave in terms of electronic equipment. Therefore, in electronic equipment, shielding is carried out in such a manner that the enclosure itself is shielded, or the device mounted surface of the printed board is shielded by covering it with a box-shaped member formed of a metal.
For example, in case where the box-shaped member covers the device-mounted surface of the printed board, the structure will be as follows. As a first step, a ground pattern is printed on the circumferential portion on the printed board. On the other hand, an opening edge of the box-shaped member is turned outwardly to form a contact surface, which is then placed on the printed board. In this case, the box is located on the printed board so that the contact surface of the box comes into contact with the ground pattern mounted on the circumferential portion of the printed board. In this situation, the box-shaped member is secured on the printed board by screwing or some other means.
In such a structure, electromagnetic radiation from the device-mounted surface to the exterior of the equipment may be restrained since the device-mounted surface of the printed board is covered by the box-shaped member.